barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barneyallday's wishes/@comment-5040381-20141219023830
Plot At dinner time, Michael doesn't want to eat salisbury steak so he takes out the ice cream from the freezer and he is about to put the ice cream in his mouth. After that, Barney punishes him for 2 days and sends him to his bedroom. Cast ◾Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) ◾Michael (Brian Eppes) ◾Amy (Becky Swonke) ◾Cepheus (Janice Kawaye) ◾Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) ◾Eric (River Phoenix) ◾Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) ◾Tina (Jessica Zucha) ◾Luci (Leah Gloria) ◾Tart (Dante Basco) ◾Reese (Lisa Ortiz) ◾Joan (Anna Cummer) ◾Jason (Salim Grant) ◾Adam (Alexander Jhin) ◾Nigel (Crispin Freeman) ◾Leo (Daniel Brochu) ◾Mom (Sandy Duncan) ◾Dad (Bob Reed) Songs Trivia ◾Barney has his 1988 voice and 1988 costume. ◾Michael wears the same clothes from "The Backyard Show". ◾Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "The Backyard Show". ◾Cepheus wears a red long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. ◾Wyman wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. ◾Eric wears a beige sweater, blue jeans, and black loafers. ◾Ishtar wears a yellow blouse, pink shorts, and white Mary Janes shoes. ◾Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". ◾Luci wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Three Wishes". ◾Tart wears a white and red checkered collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown loafers. ◾Reese wears a purple t-shirt, red shorts, and pink sneakers. ◾Joan wears a maroon t-shirt, white shorts, and white sneakers. ◾Jason wears the same clothes from "Three Wishes". ◾Adam wears the same clothes from "A Day at the Beach". ◾Nigel wears a brown sweater, black jeans, and brown shoes. ◾Leo wears a green long-sleeved shirt, purple shorts, and blue sneakers. ◾The musical arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" is used. ◾The ice cream scene from Kramer vs. Kramer is parodied in a scene with Barney parodying the role of Ted Kramer and Michael as Billy Kramer. Quotes Quote 1: ◾(at night, Barney and Michael are at the kitchen table) ◾Michael: What is this? ◾Barney: It's salisbury steak. ◾Michael: I hate it. ◾Barney: No, you didn't. You had it last week and you loved it! ◾Michael: No, I didn't. I hate the brown stuff. It's gross. ◾Barney: Okay already. It's onions and gravy. (hu cuts the salibury steak into little pieces) ◾Michael: I'm allergic to onions. ◾Barney: No, you're not. You had it last week and remember I told you it's my favorite. When I was little, you said it's my favorite, too. ◾Michael No, I didn't. ◾Barney: Yes, you did. It's regular hamburger. Take a bite, it's delicious. ◾Michael: (tries to eat the piece of steak) Blah! ◾Barney: What's the matter, Michael? ◾Michael: I think I'm going to be sick. ◾Barney: No, you're not. You need to eat your dinner. ◾Michael: It's yucky! ◾Barney: It is not yucky, Michael. Eat it. ◾Michael: No. I want some ice cream. ◾Barney: No, Michael. You need to finish your food right now. ◾(Michael gets up from the dinner table) ◾Barney: Where you going!? Hey! Get back here right now, Michael. ◾(Michael gets up on the chair) ◾Barney: Michael. Get down from that chair or you're grounded for 2 days. ◾(Michael opens the freezer and takes out the ice cream) ◾Barney: Put that ice cream back in the freezer, Michael. ◾(Michael gets down from the chair, with the ice cream) ◾Barney: Michael, do your hear me?! ◾(Michael sits back down) ◾Barney: Hello? Are you listening to me? ◾(Michael opens the box of ice cream) ◾Barney: Hey! All right, I'm warning you. If you take one bite out of that, you'll be grounded for 2 days. ◾(Michael takes a scoop of ice cream) ◾Barney: Uh! ◾(Michael is about to put the ice cream in his mouth) ◾Barney: If you put that ice cream in your mouth, you'll be grounded for 2 days. I am not going to say it again. I am not going to say it again. I am not- ◾(Michael puts his ice cream in his mouth) ◾(Barney picks Michael up) ◾Michael: Ow!! You're hurting me!! (he kicks Barney) ◾Barney: Ouch!! Stop kicking me!! ◾Michael: I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!! ◾Barney: You're grounded for 2 days!! (he sends Michael to his bedroom) You are staying right here in your room so there'll be nothing for you!! ◾(Michael crying) Quote 2: ◾(the next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Michael) are bored at the backyard) ◾Reese: Poor Michael. He's been a bad boy last night. ◾Nigel: Yeah. He's been grounded for 2 days. ◾Eric: Barney, how come Michael is grounded for 2 days? ◾Barney: Well, he is grounded because he didn't eat his dinner, so he goes to the freezer with the chair and takes out the ice cream. ◾Joan: Anything else? ◾Barney: Well, he is about to take a bite out of the ice cream. I told him that if he puts the ice cream in his mouth, he'll be grounded for 2 days. And that's what he did. ◾Tina: Ooh! Tell us more. ◾Barney: I sent Michael to his room because he is a bad boy. ◾Adam: Then why did you ground him? ◾Barney: Because he won't get anything at all. ◾Leo: Aw, that's sad.